


The Scars That Will Not Heal

by crescendmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changing POVs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Other characters show up but they're not vital to the story, Rating may change to Explicit if I build up the courage to write NSFW lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendmoon/pseuds/crescendmoon
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the worst tragedy of Shouyou Hinata's life occurred, and thanks to his friends and quidditch it seemed like he was finally starting to move on. Unfortunately, fate had other plans with the arrival of twin brothers who had transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang due to sinister circumstances. In the blink of an eye, old wounds began to reopen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Enter, Pursued by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my first Haikyuu!! fic. I recently got back into the series after a few years of giving up on it, and I instantly fell in love with AtsuHina (in fact, it was this ship that got me to start the series back up again). So I figured, why not write a HOGWARTS AU for my favorite pairings! I love Hogwarts AUs a lot, there's just never enough of them.  
> Please keep in mind that while I am doing my best to research Harry Potter-related stuff for this fic, chances are I will get something wrong bc it's been a LONG TIME since I've read the series.  
> I hope you enjoy my fic, and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think!

_“Father…he’s…dead?”_

_Shouyou stared blankly into the abyss as his mother couldn’t hold back tears any longer; she draped her arms around her son’s small form and wailed. All Shouyou could do was let her, too numb to form words beyond what he had just spoken. Tears began to build up in the corner of his eyes._

_And he let out a scream that could have probably been heard throughout both the muggle world and the wizarding world._

☼ ☼ ☼

**Present Day…**

“Shouyou!”

Shouyou turned his head to see Yachi running towards him, a smile bright on her face. He returned the favor.

“Hitoka!” And hugged her.

“Can’t believe we’re 5th years already! I feel like time is going by too fast.” Hitoka groaned as she stared at the study books in her hands. “Why did I sign up for Divination?!”

Shouyou laughed. “Does it make you feel better that for some godforsaken reason, Tobio decided to take that class this year, too?”

Hitoka’s mouth dropped open. “B-But he can barely pass our basic core subjects!” She groaned. “I refuse to help him study. He brought this upon himself.”

That brought out a chuckle from Shouyou. He loved his best friend and rival, Tobio, like a brother. But not even he could help him from his own stupidity sometimes.

“Are you taking any new electives this year?” Hitoka asked.

Shouyou shrugged. “I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures, and I might as well be taking Muggle Studies since I’ll probably be helping Bokuto with his studies.” He laughed. “You would think that someone with a muggle mother would know even just a little bit!”

They continued their lighthearted conversation as they made their way into the great hall, both excited to see their friends and comrades once more. Sadly, this was where they parted ways, as they had been sorted into different houses their first year.

Shouyou was sorted into Gryffindor, and Hitoka was a Hufflepuff. Still, the friendships they made over the years tended to blur the lines of the built-in rivalries the Houses were supposed to have.

They weren’t alone in this sentiment. Their friend, Tadashi Yamaguchi, was a Hufflepuff like Hitoka, but his best friend was a kid named Kei Tsukishima who was sorted into Slytherin. Shouyou still had no idea how someone as sweet and shy as Tadashi could have befriended anyone from Slytherin, let alone someone as cold as Kei. If he were to be honest, Shouyou would say that the students in Slytherin terrified him; no one had anything good or nice to say about a Slytherin student, and their House has had a nasty reputation since times of old.

“Oi, get your head out of the clouds, dumbass.”

Shouyou could recognize that voice anywhere. Sitting next to him was his best friend and rival, Tobio Kageyama; a prodigy among prodigies, he’s been called since his arrival at Hogwarts. It pissed Shouyou off, but somehow, they managed to form a competitive friendship and help push themselves.

Other students of Gryffindor that Shouyou had befriended included a loud 7th year named Kotarou Bokuto, whom he met when he joined the Gryffindor quidditch team in his 2nd year. Bokuto was the team captain and was very talented in quidditch (although that was pretty much all he was good at, if his grades were of any suggestion), having led Gryffindor to victory for the past three years.

Also on the team was Lev Haiba, an exceptionally tall and enthusiastic 5th year and chaser, and Yu Nishinoya, an energetic 6th year who was perhaps the best beater the team has had in years, possibly even decades.

Shouyou loved quidditch; it was his dream to be just like his childhood hero, the star seeker of Japan’s National Quidditch Team, Tenma Udai. Not only that, but it was quidditch that helped him get through the toughest part of his life: the murder of his father by two pureblood supremacists. He was in a dark place, but beginning in his 2nd year, Tobio invited him to watch the team practice and it was the first time in a while that Shouyou felt alive. When he finally passed tryouts to join the team, he was even made the team’s new seeker. Finally, he was even closer to achieving his childhood dream.

But enough reminiscing; Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Tobio. “Shut it! The headmaster hasn’t even addressed us yet. I can think and daydream as much as I want to until then!”

Tobio tilted his head to the side. “How can you think and daydream when your head’s empty?”

That led to a fight at the Gryffindor table that a couple of their upperclassmen had to break up (again). Really, everyone in Gryffindor was used to their antics by now. It was never out of malice and thus always brought out a good laugh amongst the housemates.

“Guys, the headmaster is about to speak.”

The entire great hall went silent as they watched their headmaster walk up to the front.

“First, I would like to welcome each and every one of you back to another year at Hogwarts.” The headmaster bowed slightly, to which most of the students bowed their heads in return. “Second, I would like everyone to welcome two new students, who had recently transferred here from Durmstrang.”

Murmurs could be heard amongst the students.

_“Durmstrang? Aren’t they that super militaristic school full of purebloods?”_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone transferring from one school to another…”_

_“I hope they’re nice. I heard Durmstrang students can be pretty ruthless.”_

“Silence.” The headmaster sternly stated, which immediately ceased the murmuring. “I expect each and every one of you to treat them with respect. They have been through a lot and have their reasons for coming here.”

The headmaster gestured towards the entrance to the great hall, where two students entered and slowly walked up to the center. Curious eyes looked on, watched as these two young men who looked identical to one another confidently stepped up to greet the headmaster with a handshake. One had golden blonde hair, the other grayish brown. Both dyed, if Shouyou had to guess. And of course, the robes with accents of green and silver were not lost on anyone.

“May I introduce you all to our new 6th year students, Atsumu and Osamu Miya. Slytherin House.”

In the instant their last name was spoken, murmurs turned into loud chatter, most of which were angry and confused.

Tobio merely raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why the great hall erupted like it did. If one were to look at the Slytherin table, a student by the name of Tooru Oikawa could be seen with an intense frown and clenched fist.

And Shouyou? Shouyou couldn’t breathe. He felt lightheaded, dizzy, and a tightness in his chest that wasn’t going away.

“Hey, you okay? Shouyou!”

“Shou, what’s wrong?!”

Both Tobio and Bokuto’s concerns fell on deaf ears.

There was no way Shouyou would mistake that last name of these two newcomers. In fact, many in the wizarding world were more than familiar with the surname ‘Miya’. Two highly prestigious members of the Miya Family, a husband-and-wife duo who made no efforts to hide their disdain for muggles and muggleborns. In fact, it was just a few years ago that news broke out that shook the magical world to its core. This husband-and-wife duo would be arrested and convicted of murdering hundreds of muggles and muggleborns who dared to venture into a world meant for the purebloods. Their last known victim was Shouyou’s father, who wanted to help his son find some study materials in Diagon Alley when his life was extinguished all too soon. For their crimes, they were sentenced to life in Azkaban, which could be seen as a fate worse than death once the dementors became involved. Shouyou hated violence and the very idea of the dementors’ kiss, but in this case, he felt like it was still too lenient.

All of these feelings came crawling back when he stared at the twins, one of which had a slight grin and the other was stoic, be guided to the Slytherin table with mixed responses from their fellow housemates. God, this was so painful he could barely stand it. As a matter of fact, the moment it came time for the feast to begin, Shouyou took a couple pieces of fruit and hastily left for the Gryffindor dormitories. He had finally come to terms with his father’s gruesome death, and now it all came back to him, clear as day. It just wasn’t fair.

☆ ☆ ☆

Atsumu could tell immediately that everyone knew who they were. The tension at the Slytherin table was palpable, which he found absolutely _rich_ considering all of the sick rumors that circled around those placed in Slytherin for centuries. Why was _his_ background the one that many people drew the line at? A bunch of hypocrites, he thought. Fuck ‘em; as long as he had Osamu, nothing else mattered. He only had two more years, then he could graduate and be done with it all.

When their parents were convicted of numerous murders, Atsumu couldn’t believe it. He pleaded with his parents to say that it was not true. That there was no way that the people who raised him and his twin brother to treat all life with respect and kindness, could have done such a thing. A cold chill ran down his spine when his father uttered the words “Muggleborns aren’t human and shouldn’t be treated as such.” That broke something within Atsumu. Osamu was able to handle the news better, although that wasn’t much of an accomplishment. Atsumu had always been the more emotional brother; the one who wasn’t afraid to lash out and wore his heart on a sleeve. But due to their parents’ confessions and subsequent backlash in the wizarding community, they were both forced to keep their thoughts inside, never to bring up their backgrounds unless they wished to be the victims of physical backlash as well as emotional.

To make matters worse, they were told that they would be expelled from Durmstrang, the school they called home for five years. All of their friends, previously brothers and sisters-in-arms, were now treating them with contempt and ostracized them. They were now truly alone in the world, with only each other to lean on.

Upon hearing their predicament, the headmaster of Hogwarts invited them to enroll at Hogwarts at the start of their 6th year. They took the offer, hoping for a new change of venue away from the harsh words and judging eyes.

They were wrong.

“So, why the fuck did you transfer here of all places?” One student sneered in their direction.

Another student laughed. “Ain’t it obvious? Durmstrang didn’t want their reputation sullied by the likes of scum like the Miya family!”

A chorus of laughter began. Atsumu sat with clenched teeth, Osamu calmly staring at Atsumu and placed his hand over his twin’s hand in a moment of solidarity.

Man, Atsumu was so lucky and thankful for Osamu asking the sorting hat to sort him into Slytherin, the same house Atsumu was sorted into. If they were separated during their remaining school years, Atsumu wouldn’t even know how to cope. If he had to guess, Osamu was more like a Ravenclaw: far more intelligent than Atsumu could ever hope to be, as well as naturally curious and with a lot more common sense.

“You guys ever play quidditch?”

Atsumu’s head jolted up fast enough to cause whiplash. Staring at them with a bored expression and his cheek resting in the palm of his hand was an older student with the messiest bed head Atsumu had ever seen. That bored expression turned into a smirk with almost predatory eyes. It made Atsumu shiver.

“What, cat got your tongue?” The older student chuckled.

The student next to him shoved him slightly. “What the hell are you doing, Tetsurou?! Why would you—”

The student named Tetsurou glared at the other student, before looking back at the twins with interest. “So…?”

Was this guy for real? Atsumu had half a mind to tell him to fuck off, when Osamu spoke.

“We played when we were younger, as part of a youth program. Haven’t played since we started school at Durmstrang, though.” Osamu calmly explained.

Atsumu hoped his thoughts could be felt via twin telepathy. What the hell was Osamu thinking?! This guy obviously had some ulterior motive!

Tetsurou grinned. “Great! So, as I am _obviously_ always a nice person who just wants to help out his fellow Slytherins, how ‘bout you both come to the tryouts after classes tomorrow?”

A pretty boy rolled his eyes at Tetsurou. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Tetsurou chuckled. “Relax, Tooru. I can tell these two have a talent for quidditch that can propel Slytherin into winning this year. I can feel it.”

Atsumu glared at Osamu. _‘See?! Ulterior motives!’_

Osamu just stared back. _‘Does it really matter? He’s at least tryin’ to be friendly with us.’_

Atsumu groaned loudly. It amused Tetsurou.

“Don’t worry, Blondie. If my intuition is correct—and it usually is—I’m sure you both will pass with flying colors. Pun completely intended.”

Tooru clicked his tongue in distaste.

“Glad you’re finally coming around, Kawa-kawa!” Tetsurou teased, which made Tooru angry.

“What’s the point of giving people nicknames if they’re longer than their actual name?!”

Tetsurou smirked. “What matters is how cute it sounds; doesn’t matter how long!” He then turned to look at a kid sitting directly opposite of him: a tall blonde kid with glasses. “Right, Tsukki?!”

The one called ‘Tsukki’ glared at him, which Atsumu thought looked even more terrifying behind the lenses. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Awww, but that’s what Yamaguchi calls you…” Tetsurou sighed.

The glasses-boy frowned. “I don’t like it when he calls me that, either. But I’ve known him longer than you.”

“So mean…” Tetsurou pretended to be hurt by the remark, before turning back to the twins. “See, we on the quidditch team are like one big happy family—”

“Most of us, anyway.”

“Shut your mouth, Rintaro!” Tetsurou shouted at a kid sitting next to Tsukki. “As I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted, we’re like a happy family. And as the father in this family, being captain and all, I make sure to protect my children. That includes new recruits. Plus, meeting new friends is a bonus. Think about it, yeah?”

Osamu glared at Atsumu. _‘Don’t ya dare ignore this opportunity. I’m not going to listen to ya be sorry for yourself before bed anymore.’_

Atsumu’s jaw tightened and his fists clenched. Osamu was right. Something had to change; if anything, he could start by participating in something that could help take his mind off the shitstorm his parents brought upon them.

“…So what time do tryouts begin?”


	2. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's beginning to really hate Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I got my 1st COVID vaccine on Sunday and me, being the absolute idiot that I am, got it in my dominant arm so long story short I couldn't move my right arm for a couple of days! I wanted to draw some art to go with this chapter which is why it took so long; my apologies!  
> Also, I realize that for my writing style, I tend to switch POVs very often so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I have symbols that change for each character to let you have a better understanding of whose POV you're in at the time.  
> For this chapter:  
> ☆ = Atsumu | ♦ = Kuroo | ☼ = Hinata
> 
> I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

☆ ☆ ☆

When Atsumu saw the Slytherin quidditch team practicing, it set a fire within him. Even during tryouts, the team members took their practice very seriously, with little to no ‘silly business’. His eyes sparkled and his neutral expression turned into a bright smile, teeth showing and all. Is this what he’s been missing since his childhood? Sure, he and Osamu played for a youth program, but he never felt anything like this before. And if anyone ever asked them ‘how can you fly and use magic outside of school?!’, they always had the same answer: ‘our parents are from the Miya Family!’. Privilege at its finest. Looking back, it made Atsumu ill, how much special treatment they got from the Ministry simply because of who their family was. And look how his parents repaid those good graces; disgrace to the family name to the point where they went from being at the top, to being lower than the bottom.

“Hey, you both made it!” The captain, Tetsurou landed right in front of the twins right after stopping the Quaffle from going through the middle ring on the field. “We’re about to get started, so just stand in line with the other potential recruits.”

Atsumu and Osamu glanced at the others who arrived for tryouts, most of them 1st and 2nd years, and noticed that they all tensed upon seeing the twins line up with them. Atsumu clicked his tongue with disgust. Osamu gently nudged him with a glare.

_‘Play nice.’_

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at his twin. _‘They started it.’_

The regulars on the team all landed, standing in a line opposite those trying out. Tetsurou stood with confidence, a big…almost condescending smirk on his face as he addressed the crowd.

“Welcome to quidditch tryouts, fellow Slytherins! I’m Tetsurou Kuroo, a 7th year and your potential captain. First, I would like you all to meet the team! These are the people you will potentially be playing with, so I hope everyone gets along nicely.” He glanced at his regular teammates. “Maybe you all should introduce yourselves?”

The players stood at attention, each sounding off one by one.

“Tooru Oikawa. Vice-Captain and Seeker. Pleasure to meet you all.” He smiled, and expression that Atsumu thought looked fake.

“Kei Tsukishima. Beater.” Ah, the glasses guy that Tetsurou called ‘Tsukki’. He didn’t look too interested in being there, or the sport in general.

“Yuuji Terushima! Chaser!” Ugh, way too loud, even for Atsumu.

“Rintaro Suna. Beater.” The quiet one with eyes like a fox.

“And I play Keeper.” Tetsurou crossed his arms with a smirk. “These are the current regulars. We’re mainly looking to get more chasers, but also since my _dear friend_ Tooru is graduating this year along with Yours Truly, we’ll also need a new seeker.”

Tooru smiled sweetly. “I won’t go easy on you, so I hope you’re prepared.”

Tetsurou. “Don’t let his demeanor fool you. He might act like a jerk and sometimes even an idiot, but he’s one hell of a seeker.”

“So mean, Tetsu.” Tooru laughed, taking the insult as more of a compliment.

“Enough small talk.” Rintaro’s eyes darted from person to person. “Let’s just start already.”

Tetsurou grinned. “Let the tryouts begin, then.”

Atsumu and Osamu glanced at each other and smirked at each other. They might not have played quidditch for quite some time, but their teamwork was still brilliant and ever-improving. There was no Atsumu without Osamu, and vice versa. And they were about to show Slytherin just how capable they were.

♦ ♦ ♦

Tetsurou watched the Miya twins in awe from the sidelines, watching them pass the Quaffle back and forth seamlessly. It was truly a sight to behold; in fact, the only problem Tetsurou saw was that in the heat of the moment, they tended to forget everything else except for each other. The forgot there was a third Catcher to pass to, and Atsumu almost got hit by a bludger if it weren’t for Osamu yelling at him to watch out. But if Tetsurou could figure out how to effectively focus on their surroundings, he’s sure they will turn into fearsome players.

Maybe, just maybe, Slytherin can win the quidditch finals _and_ the House Cup for his final year. The very thought made Tetsurou excited.

“Oi, Tsukki. What do you think about the twins?” Tetsurou asked his underclassman standing beside him, observing with his critical eye.

Tsukishima let out a small sigh. “They don’t play with the rest of the team; they only seem to play for each other. But…that’s not necessarily a bad thing in a game like quidditch.” He crossed his arms. “Though watching them actually having fun up there is tiresome.”

Tetsurou chuckled. “You’ve been on the team for a year now and yet you still don’t like quidditch?”

Tsukishima’s expression looked indifferent. “It’s not quidditch that’s the problem…” He looked up at the sky, watching the Miya twins make yet another goal against some of the other recruits. “It’s…magic in general.”

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. “Hm? What do you mean?”

After a brief moment, Tsukishima showed him a forced smile. “Don’t worry about it, just a mere slip of the tongue. Besides, I’m only here because you didn’t have anyone else to fill this role, right? Once you find someone else to be a beater, I can get out of your hair.”

Tetsurou frowned. “That’s not why I—”

“Ah, sorry but I’m going to have to leave. I promised Tadashi I would help him with some of his studies.” Tsukishima began to walk off the field towards the school. He brought his arm up to wave. “See you later, _Captain_.”

“T-Tsukki, wait—!” Tetsurou reached out as if to grab Tsukishima by his arm, but held himself back at the last moment. He clenched his fists in frustration; why was Tsukishima always like this? Sure, Tetsurou practically begged him to try out for the team because they were short one beater, but Tsukishima _had_ to feel _something_ for the sport, otherwise he wouldn’t have stayed on the team for an entire year after that.

“You’re being too obvious.”

Tetsurou almost jumped out of his uniform at the sudden new voice that came from behind him. He definitely didn’t make an unmanly shriek at the time. No way.

He turned around to confront the owner of that voice. “Geez, Kozume…give me a heart attack, why don’tcha?!” He scowled at his best friend, though it was without malice. “And what do you mean, _you’re being too obvious_?!”

Kozume gave him the most deadpanned expression. “When you’re around Tsukishima, you act like one of those main characters in those shoujo manga Shouyou loves so much.”

“…Is that a good thing?”

“…No.” Kozume rolled his eyes. “I’m amazed Tsukishima doesn’t know about your crush yet. It’s gross, honestly.”

Ugh, was he really that obvious? So he enjoyed just being around Tsukki a little too much, and even with his prickly nature, Tsukki still shined bright like the sun in Tetsurou’s eyes. Okay, so maybe he was a bit too obvious, but so what?

Tetsurou flicked Kozume’s forehead. “Shut up, Ken. I’m just concerned.” He glanced in the direction that Tsukishima left in. “He only does the bare minimum during practice, and during matches he acts as if the game is a lost cause from the start. He says he doesn’t hate quidditch, but…”

Kozume shakes his head. “I’m sure he’ll tell you what’s wrong when he’s ready. No need to be overbearing about it.”

“But I don’t _have_ that long to wait. I’m graduating at the end of this year, in case you’ve forgotten.” Tetsurou looked back up to see tryouts concluding. “I just want to see him enjoy the game, just once.”

He glanced at Kozume to see him making a grossed out expression at him, but before he could say anything, the recruits flew back down to the ground and stood at attention. The Miya twins especially looked like they were on cloud nine.

“Nice job, recruits! Watched you guys up there and I gotta say, you all did super well.” Tetsurou had no problems recovering his composure.

He named a couple of names off to let everyone know who passed.

“Atsumu Miya. Osamu Miya.” The last names to be read aloud, before tryouts concluded.

“That’s all for today, but I hope to see you all at practice tomorrow!” Tetsurou watched as the twins fist-bumped each other in congratulations, before turning back to Kozume. “Will you stop making that expression at me? It’s really disturbing.”

Kozume hadn’t stopped giving him that disgusted look since he arrived. “What’s disturbing is your probably-unrequited-crush on your underclassman.”

And unfortunately, because the gods or whomever the fuck was watching over them, Tooru overheard this and walked over to them as soon as the recruits were dismissed. “What’s this? Am I hearing things correctly or is our captain in love with Four-Eyes? That _is_ who we’re talking about, right?”

“How do you know we’re not talking about Rintarou?” Kuroo frowned.

Rintarou rolled his eyes. “I’ve never seen you drool over me like you do with a certain other underclassman. Besides, you’re gross.”

“Rude!” Tetsurou stuck his tongue out at Rintarou, who smirked and walked off the field.

Tooru laughed. “Whatever. As long as you don’t let it distract you from quidditch—”

Kozume crossed his arms. “Tsukishima motivates him to do better on the field just by being there; it’s his grades I’m worried about.”

“ _Kozume._ ” Sure, a couple of his marks have decreased lately, but it’s not like he’s in any danger of failing!

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Tooru smiled oh-so- _sweetly_. Tetsurou never wanted to punch someone more in his life than at this very moment.

“Okay, I’m leaving. And you’re coming with me, you traitor.” He declared as he grabbed Kozume by the arm and pulled him along. He could still hear the sound of Tooru’s obnoxious laughter in his ears.

☆ ☆ ☆

“We did it, ‘Samu!” Atsumu grinned triumphantly as they made their way back to the school interior. “I’ve never felt so…alive, before!” Why did they ever stop playing quidditch? They could’ve played at Durmstrang and yet chose not to. With Osamu it probably due to wanting to focus on his studies, but Atsumu probably could’ve persuaded his twin to play by his side if he really wanted to. It really was a spectacular sport, one that Atsumu was more than happy with tryout out once again.

Osamu smiled. “I’ll admit, it does feel nice to fly on a broom again.” Though Osamu will admit that while quidditch is a fun sport, he’s really only playing for Atsumu’s sake. His twin is the one who really loves quidditch. Osamu just wants to see Atsumu happy and smiling again, after all they’ve been through.

“Right?!” Atsumu stretched his arms over his head, making a dramatic groan of relief. “We’ll be Slytherin’s ticket to victory this year. Not to be overconfident or anything, hehe.”

Osamu rolled his eyes at his twin’s overconfidence, but smiled nonetheless.

“You both being Slytherin’s ticket to victory? Don’t make me laugh.”

The new voice startled the twins, and they turned to see who was addressing them. Almost not surprisingly, it was a Gryffindor student; looked to be either the same age or a year or two below them. And a completely uncool haircut, but that was mainly just Atsumu’s opinion.

Osamu was unperturbed by the comment. “…And you are?”

The other student huffed. “My name is Tsutomu Goshiki, the rising star of the Gryffindor quidditch team! Slytherin hasn’t won the House Cup for the past seven years, and they’re not going to start now just because they have _you two_ on the team.”

That sneer of disgust made at the ‘you two’ made it evident that this student thought very little of the twins. Osamu was still as calm as can be, but Atsumu’s blood was boiling.

“Ya got something to say to us, just say it.” Atsumu’s voice was low and dangerous.

Tsutomu walked up to Atsumu and sized him up. “I have no idea why the headmaster let scum like you two in the school.”

“What was that?!” Atsumu stepped closer into Tsutomu’s personal space, though he was held back from doing anything else by Osamu’s hand firmly on his shoulder.

“He’s not worth it, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu sighed. “One fight will send us to the headmaster’s office.”

Atsumu clenched his teeth, but understood what his twin was saying. They couldn’t afford to get in trouble so soon after transferring here.

“Tch. Whatever.” Atsumu backed off. “Worry more about yerself, not other people, okay?” Said in a condescending tone to the Gryffindor student, as he was about to follow his twin down the corridor back to the Slytherin dorm.

But not before he heard a comment that made Atsumu snap.

“So your twin is the one calling all the shots? And here I thought you had more backbone than that. ‘Specially with how he looks even more pathetic than you do—”

The student, _Tsutomu_ , couldn’t even finish the sentence before Atsumu doubled back and shoved him against the wall with so much force he was sure the sound resonated down the hall. He didn’t care if there were other students passing by.

“I don’t care what you say about me, but don’t you _ever_ talk shit about ‘Samu. Got that?!”

Tsutomu just sneered at him, using his hands to grip onto Atsumu’s wrist that was holding him against the wall. “So the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree. Violent and crazy, just like your parents.”

Osamu’s pleas to stop fell on deaf ears. He couldn’t hear anything in that moment as he swung his free fist and punched the kid.

☼ ☼ ☼

Shouyou sighed as he exited his final class of the day. He was never that book smart (or smart in general, if you were to ask some of his friends), but even so, History of Magic was a killer. Why did he have to have this class so late? He’ll even take Defense Against the Dark Arts over this; it was his worst subject, but at least it was interesting to learn instead of reading books all period.

He was glad that Hitoka was in his class, otherwise he would probably flounder very soon; he’ll have to find some way to thank her, since she was probably asked to be tutored by Tobio and that was a feat in of itself. Poor Hitoka.

He was thrust out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud bang. Like… _BOOM_ , and _BWAH_! Hinata jumped at the sudden sound, and hastily walked in the direction of the sound. As he rounded the corner of the hallway, his eyes widened as he saw a fellow Gryffindor, Tsutomu, being shoved against the wall by…one of the twins. Shoot, was were their names again? He couldn’t remember what the headmaster said during the opening ceremony. Shouyou’s heart started racing, fear slowly taking over his body as he was glued in place, unable to move. Memories threatening to return to the surface, and the pain along with it.

It was when Tsutomu got punched by the blond twin that Shouyou jolted out of his trance and ran towards them.

“H-Hey! Stop, please!” He shrieked as he grabbed hold of the twin’s robes in a vain attempt to stop him.

Tsutomu recognized the voice, but his eyes were still clenched shut from the initial pain. “S-Shouyou?!”

The blond twin turned his head towards Shouyou’s direction, with a piercing glare that sent shivers down Shouyou’s spine. But he couldn’t give up! He forced whatever courage he had up to the surface and grabbed hold of Atsumu’s arm. “Let him go, you jackass!”

The gray-haired twin’s grip on the other twin’s shoulder tightened. “’Tsumu, that’s enough!”

‘Tsumu? Wait, now Shouyou remembered…the blond twin was Atsumu Miya, and the gray twin was something similar. Osamu? That sounded right.

The blond twin, Atsumu, released his hold on Tsutomu and stared at the floor with clenched fists.

Tsutomu glared at Shouyou. “I didn’t need your help, Shouyou! Mind your fucking business!” And stormed off down the hall.

Shouyou glared in the direction Tsutomu left in. “You’re welcome!” When he glanced back at the twins, the blond one was still staring at the floor, but the gray-haired one acknowledged him.

“Sorry you had to see that. I’m still trying to keep my brother’s temper in check.”

“’Samu!” His twin’s comment brought Atsumu’s attention back up to him.

Shouyou was hesitant to say anything, but…he knew this sort of confrontation would happen sooner or later. He needed to say a few things.

“…You two are from the Miya family. Two of their members were arrested for murdering hundreds of… _unclean_ ones, as they called it.” Shouyou tried to keep his voice steady, but it was easier said than done.

Atsumu glared at Shouyou. “What, you’re going to pick a fight with us, too?!”

Osamu glanced at his twin, holding him back as he looked back at Shouyou. “…Those two were our parents.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “…Tsutomu is a muggle-born. Were you targeting him specifically?”

Atsumu clenched his fists. “He’s the one who started it! We didn’t even know—”

“We had no idea he was a muggle-born, and even if we did, we wouldn’t have done anything because of it.” Osamu stated calmly. “We might be related to them, but we aren’t like our parents, or our family.”

Shouyou wasn’t sure what to say in response to that.

Atsumu chose then to say something. “You don’t know jack shit about what we’ve been through. Just because our parents did despicable things, doesn’t mean we are the same. We are _nothing_ like our parents, got it?!”

Shouyou couldn’t help his involuntary reaction, but the sight of the blond twin yelling at him made his hair stand on end. Too close. This guy was far too close. He shoved Atsumu away forcefully, causing the other to stumble.

“Why you—”

Osamu held his twin back. “We apologize for hurting your fellow housemate. It won’t happen again.” He glared at Atsumu as he said that. “We really have to get going now, but I hope that should we run into each other again, it’ll be under better circumstances.”

“Tch.” Atsumu was obviously not happy about that, but relented as he let his brother pull him along. Shouyou could only watch as the twins disappeared from view, though he was still shocked into staying in place. After a few seconds, he finally relaxed his body and let out a huge sigh of relief.

“That was terrifying. I think I lost a few years of my life from that.” Shouyou tried calming his heart before it threatened to pound out of his chest.

His eyes stared calmly at the floor. _I don’t know what they’ve been through, huh. Well, they don’t know what I’ve gone through, either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but whenever I try drawing someone looking up with the underside of the chin visible, I draw the head way too big :/ Also tried a different coloring style than what I'm used to but I don't think I like it very much? IT'S OKAY, EXPERIMENTING AND TRYING NEW THINGS ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!   
> Still in the process of thinking what to include in the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take too long. And THANK YOU to everyone who commented on the first chapter! Your kind words mean the world to me!


End file.
